


Where We Went Wrong

by themoonylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonylupin/pseuds/themoonylupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elas não podiam voltar no tempo e mudar o mundo, mas podiam ignorá-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Went Wrong

Os flocos brancos caíam lentamente, de forma compassada, e atingiam as mãos brancas cruzadas em seu colo. O beijo frio da neve não a incomodava. Faias circulavam o lugar com seus galhos nus e frágeis, ansiando pelo afago caloroso da nova estação; algumas folhas castanhas repousavam no chão como um lembrete da beleza que as caducifólias traziam no outono. Agora, era tudo cinzento. Até o céu. Podia ouvir o rumorejar de vozes agudas ao longe, provavelmente crianças brincando no parque, como uma lembrança de que não estava totalmente isolada do mundo, embora aquele banco duro de concreto parecesse estar no meio do nada — uma condição previamente calculada. Mas o motivo que a trazia ali seria, ela esperava, mais feliz do que o clima que a rodeava.

Ela levantou os olhos e olhou sob seu capuz mais uma vez, ansiando pelo momento vindouro, procurando um sinal da mulher que mais amara na vida. Uma sombra se esgueirou por trás de si e sentou ao seu lado silenciosamente.

Logo veio o som do velho riso e estava desarmada, sua máscara de impassibilidade em cacos.  _Merlin_ , como sentira falta disso.

— Você está relaxada — a outra a repreendeu num sussurro, o tom levemente divertido. — Vamos sair daqui, que lugar horrível. Espere um momento.

Andrômeda a abraçou e elas desapareceram silenciosamente.

_when your dreams all fail_

_and the ones we hail_

_are the worst of all_

_and the blood's run stale_

Elas apareceram num cômodo pequeno e confortável. Duas poltronas e um sofá rodeavam uma mesinha cheia de pequenas esculturas que Narcisa encarou curiosamente, nas paredes quadros estáticos e móveis, a maioria de uma garota com o rosto rechonchudo e cabelo colorido em diversas fases de sua vida; a única coisa que permanecia igual era sua expressão de desafio. O fogo da lareira arrepiou sua pele em contraste com o ambiente anterior.

— É incrível como eu ainda consigo aparatar perfeitamente. Quer dizer, todos esses anos fazendo apenas o uso necessário de magia... as únicas pessoas além de mim que aparatam sem fazer barulho são Severo e o velho. Como vai o velho, aliás? Vocês conseguiram matá-lo? Oras, não me olhe assim, eu sei muito bem de que lado você está — ela se jogou no sofá. — Venha, sente.

Narcisa suspirou e sentou-se.

— Você continua falando demais. Eu não tenho a Marca. Sou fiel à minha família. Você, no entanto...

— Eu não faço parte da Ordem. Não oficialmente — ela sorriu maliciosamente. — Como você. E você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. Vai acabar se matando. E essas olheiras?

— Eu não tenho olheiras!

— Cissa...

— Tá bom.

— Você tem dormido?

— Você é mamãe agora?

Andrômeda torceu o nariz, tirando uma mecha de cabelo castanho-claro da testa. Um olhar de censura cruzou seu rosto.

— Como se Druella se preocupasse com você.

As duas se encararam, a lenha estalando na lareira ao fundo. Narcisa abaixou o olhar e a outra se levantou.

— Chá?

— Ah, vá para o inferno! — Narcisa fez um muxoxo de exasperação. — Aquela garrafa de firewhiskey.

Andrômeda sorriu e saiu.

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_but with the beast inside_

_there's nowhere we can hide_


End file.
